


Happy New Year

by ElectraAshLeakySmith



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types
Genre: Established Caspian/Edmund Pevensie, M/M, New Year's Fluff, New Year's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 17:43:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17248622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectraAshLeakySmith/pseuds/ElectraAshLeakySmith
Summary: Edmund watches over his people as they partied and counting down for the new year.





	Happy New Year

Edmund watched from the balcony at the king's castle as his Narnian people danced with their friends and family, celebrating the past year and ready to welcome in the new one. The clock was slowly counting down until midnight. Until the new year is in. Edmund heard Caspian walk up behind him and wrap his arms around his waist, Edmund lent into Caspian's arms.

"Everyone is enjoying themselves" Caspian said before pressing a light kiss to Edmund's temple.

"They are, are you your highness?" Edmund answered looking up at his husband. The last year had been hectic, the fight at Beruna, restoring Narnia to its' former glory. Caspian courting Edmund, his family's return to their own world leaving Edmund behind to continue his relationship with Caspian. Their relationship which the lords didn't believe would last turned serious and Caspian asked for Edmund's hand in marriage which Edmund accepted. The couple married a few months ago which was the final piece in reuniting the lands, the king of old Edmund of Narnia's golden age and King Caspian the leader of the Telmarines.

"I am, I have you with me" Caspian said gently turned his husband around, so he was now facing Caspian. Edmund wrapped his arms around Caspian's neck, he then stood on his tip-toes and pressed a kiss against Caspian's lips. Caspian smiled into the kiss before deepening it. Edmund pulled away and look down at their people, large smiles were on their faces as they partied with all the different types of Narnian. It was hard to see how only a year ago the Telmarines believed that Narnian were extinct to happily partying with them.

Edmund's eyes flashed over to look at the clock, the time was approaching fast.

"10" the Narnian started shouting.

"9"

"8"

"7"

"6"

"5" Edmund turned back to face his husband who was watching over their people.

"4"

"3"

"2"

"1" the clocks started chiming as Edmund grabbed his husband's face with his hands and pulled him down for another kiss.

"HAPPY NEW YEARS" the Narnian shouted before they started partying once more. Edmund pulled away from his husband a smile present on his face.

"What was that for?" Caspian asked confused, in Narnia they didn't have the new year's kiss like Edmund's world did.

"Tradition from my world, you kiss the person you love when the clocks struck midnight" Edmund answered, Caspian smiled before ducking down and claiming Edmund's lips once more.

"Happy new year Edmund, I love you" Caspian said when they broke apart.

"Happy new year Caspian, I love you too" Edmund smiled, he had never felt so happy then he did in this moment. Caspian entangled his fingers with Edmund before pulling him back into the castle and towards their room to celebrate the new year.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year! I hope everyone has an amazing year!


End file.
